My cinderella story the next chapter
by Yuko Oshima-inactive
Summary: This is the sequel to "My Cinderella Story" please before you read this one read that story and hope you all enjoy please review as well! Rated T for what happens later on OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**My Cinderella Story the next chapter **

**A/N: This is the next chapter to My Cinderella story I suggest reading the first story before you read this one **

**Chapter: Disaster strikes the royal family **

It was two years after Alexander and Ella were married they were just crowned king and queen along with this was the news that Ella was pregnant. They thought their lives couldn't get better little did the couple know is disaster was not far off and an evil plan was brewing that was gonna take away their happily ever after. Alexander's father had just received a note telling him that he and the rest of the royal family were gonna be murdered in turn he doubled up the guards to protect the royal family.

It's been almost a year since he received the threat now Alexander and Ella had a beautiful 3 month old daughter she looked like Alexander with his dark hair and like Ella with her sky blue eyes and somewhat curly hair. It was late at night one evening when there was a panicked knocking at the door. Alexander got up and got it to see it was an attendant.

"Sorry to bother your majesty but it's urgent that we get you the queen and princess out of here now." He said

"What's the matter?" Ella asked holding her daughter Bella

"My queen." He said bowing "I will explain all in the carriage." He said they nodded and followed him to the carriage and once they were all in the attendant began to explain "My king your parents were found murdered." He said sadly the two royals gasped at this tragic news "Your majesties about a year ago when we found out the queen was pregnant your father had gotten a letter saying that the royal family would be murdered so he doubled the guards around the palace and in case he and your mother were murdered he told me and our driver about a plan to help you escape with the princess." He said before Alexander let him continue he had one question

"Who did it?" He asked in a scary voice with his hair hiding his eyes Ella had never seen this side of him before and never wanted to again

"Well we believe it was the wizard Hilios."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Ella asked

"Have you heard the prophecy of the pure hearted child?" The attendant asked the two royals shook their heads "Well it goes that a child born at midnight on the night of the full moon will have a pure heart and can kill Hilios." They all looked at Bella

"She was born at midnight on a full moon." Alexander said

"That would explain this locket your mother had given to Bella." Ella said holding a pure golden locket that had the crest of Kiangsi engraved on it which was a heart with two swords piercing it and a flame in the background.

"Now your majesties we are heading to the kingdom Aisha." The attendant said

"But Kiangsi has always been our home." Alexander said

"Yes I know It will be an adjustment for you both but we must keep Bella safe until her 18th birthday when the prophecy can be fulfilled so you'll have to train her to be ready to fight him." The attendant said

"So where will we live?" Ella asked

"You'll work as servants under the Count Henry and Countess Hana (Ella's Step sister) and their daughter Marina." The attendant said

"Hana as in my step sister?" Ella asked after Ella and Alexander were married Isabella and Megan were stripped of everything Hana on the other hand was invited to the wedding where she met Henry and they had a beautiful daughter Marina a year after they were married so Marina is two years older than Bella. Even though they were step sisters Ella and Hana acted like real ones which is way the late King and Queen chose them to look over their son, daughter in law and granddaughter.

"Yes." He said right after they had crossed the border into Aisha a loud rumbling was heard the three of them stepped out of the carriage to see a large ominous black mountain that blocked the passage back into Kiangsi the wizard didn't want anyone leaving Kiangsi only those with his permission may leave again and if people really wanted to leave now they would have to find another way.

"Looks like there's no going back now." Ella said they got back in and finally reached the Count Henry's mansion for a ten years Ella, Alexander and Bella lived in a small house not far from the mansion. During this time Ella taught Bella reading and writing while Alexander taught her to fight. One day Alexander and Ella were out in the town while Bella was in the mansion cleaning. Alexander and Ella were never seen again after that day Bella believed the rumors in town that the guards from Kiangsi had killed them Bella was moved from their home into the mansion and into the attic she didn't mind though. Bella's name was also changed to Anna **(pronounced Auna)**. Anna and Marina despite being two years apart were like best friends and even sisters. Over the next seven year the Count Henry taught Anna more fighting skills with a sword while Hana continued to help her with reading and writing while she taught her own daughter who tutored Anna when needed. Anna Despite being a maid and always covered in dust still looked beautiful just like her mother.

"Henry I swear every day she grows more beautiful like her mother it wouldn't be hard to believe that she's actually the princess of Kiangsi." Hana said looking at Anna and her own daughter talking in the garden

**So how you like the squeal I know It's not a long chapter but hey it's a prologue and there is a small secret hidden in may work that won't be revealed until the end of the story so hope you enjoy racking you brains about the secret! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Cinderella story the next chapter **

**Chapter two! **

**Enjoy my friend's! Hugs and kisses to my friend's who help me write this! **

It was four months before Anna's 18th birthday and she was still training very hard with Count Henry.

"Count Henry why is it that I'm being trained in sword fighting again?" Anna ask

"Because I'm following your father's wishes he wants you to be able to protect yourself." The Count said

"Protect myself from what almost nothing goes on here I mean the last time anyone need protecting was when my parents died about 7 years ago." Anna said

"Yes Anna but you never know they could come back."Henry said

"Yeah key word _could_." She said smiled

"Don't forget keep your guard up at all times." Henry said lunging at her and she blocked his sword while moving to the side

"No worries and the secret to a surprise attack keep it a surprise until you strike." She said

"Alright enough training for today smarty pants." Henry said as they put their swords up

"I'm wearing a dress but okay." She smirked walking inside Henry decided to not say anything and just walked in his home. Even though Anna was a servant she was treated like family to them but still had the jobs of a servant

"Oh Anna dear I need you to run into town for me and pick this stuff up." Hana said giving Anna a list of things "And take Marina."

"Can do Countess Hana." Anna said taking this list as well as Marina into the town where so many smells of fresh fruit, bread, meat, vegetables, and flowers filled the air as Marina and Anna walked around. "Okay so we need bread, some apples, and meat." Anna said as the girls stopped by the shops to buy everything then start heading home when Anna just stopped

"What's wrong Anna?" Marina asked

"Shoot I forgot to stop by Mr. Coopers shop." Anna said

"Well you can stop by tomorrow can't you?" Marina asked

"No Marina I can't I promised last week I would help him today with moving the stuff in his shop around because his son is sick and his wife is pregnant." Anna said "Marina can you take this back yourself and tell your mom I'll be back a little late." Anna said

"Sure Anna and a promise is a promise." Marina said taking the bags and walking on home alone as Anna rushed back to Mr. Coopers shop

**Later on **

As Anna was just leaving Mr. Coopers he came out

"Oh Anna don't forget to tell the Count and Countess I said hi." He said

"Okay tell your wife I can't wait to see the baby." She said leaving when she was out of the town she closed her eyes humming the melody her mother sang to her while she was zoned out humming she didn't notice she bummed into someone until they were both on the ground. "Ouch." She said

"Maybe instead of zoning out while walking you should pay attention so this doesn't happen." The person she bumped into said it was a man who stood at least 4 inches taller than Anna and was in a plain brown tee-shirt, pants, shoes, and a black cloak that was covering his face.

"Sorry sir." She said standing up and helping him up

"It's fine." He said the two finally looked up/down at each other and time seemed to stop for the pair when he snapped out of it "Oh… Um it's getting late would you like me to escort you home?" He asked

"Sorry I don't let people who don't show their faces let alone people I don't know escort me anywhere." She said

"Okay then what if I take my hood off and tell you my name?" He asked

"Then that would be a different story." She said.

He sighed taking his hood off to show he has green eyes, and dark brown hair."My name is John." He said

"Well John I'm Anna and yes you can escort me home." She said and the town walked in the direction of Count Henry's mansion. The two walked occasionally talking about things

"So what was the song you were humming before we bumped into each other it was a lovely tune but I don't think I've ever heard before." John said

"That's a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little called "_Story that the stars sing" _**(The song Ella sang in the first chapter of the other story)**. Only my family and I have heard that song until now." She said "So why were you wearing the hood while you were way out here?" She asked

"Just trying to hide from my family." He said

"Let me guess to strict?" She asked

"Yeah I'm barely allowed to leave at all and I just needed to get some air away from everyone." He said

"I kind of know how you feel I have freedom from them sometimes but their way to strict on Marina and I." She said "Here let's cut through the forest or it will be way after dark before were there." She said leading him through the forest.

"Isn't this forest forbidden from going through because of the creatures that live here?" John asked

"Depends if you're on the edge or in the middle of it the dragons, ogre's, and all that stuff stay in the middle only the goblins pet's come out here at least from the evil side of the creatures but the fairies, pixies, unicorns and all those creatures come out here if they trust you." She said when some rustling in the bushes was heard

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the bush it was coming from

"That's Clover my pet bunny he doesn't like strangers." She said "Come here Clover." She said when a black bunny with clover shaped spots over his eyes

"I can see where he got his name from." John said

"Yep sorry Clover I'll be back tomorrow because it's getting late." She said pushing the little bunny to leave and the two walked for a bit longer when they finally reached the mansion "Well here's my stop see you soon John she said walking to the house but not before kissing his cheek.

**That's it for chapter two who is John and why did he need to cover his face to hide from his family anyways see you next week with chapter 3 and this story will be longer than the other one **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Cinderella story the next chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 enjoy! **

**Hugs and kisses to my reviewers! **

John stood there touching his cheek until another boy came by and snapped him out of it the other boy has blonde hair and green eyes in a royal servant's outfit.

"Jonathan!" The young man called until he snapped out of it

"Huh? Oh hey Mathew." Jonathan said

"Jonathan you mother has been worried sick about you and why were you in the village?" Mathew asked

"Just seeing how the people in my future kingdom live." He said as the two boys walked by into a royal carriage

"And what about that servant girl?" He asked

"You mean Anna?" Jonathan asked

"I don't care what her name is all I know is you mom will kill you if she finds out about this." His friend warned

"You know you're not the boss of me." Jonathan said

"No but your mother is the _boss of everyone in our kingdom_." He replied Jonathan just rolled his eyes "Okay Jonathan if your mother lets you be with her do you even know who she works for she works for the Count Henry." He said

"Yeah what about that?" Jonathan asked

"Oh never mind." Mathew said the rest of the journey home to the palace was a quiet one when the two boys entered the servants started to dress Jonathan in his _royal clothes _before he was brought in for an audience by his mother and father.

"Yes Mother and Father you wanted to speak to me?" Jonathan asked his parents were an older couple around 40 in the usual clothes a king and queen would wear.

"Yes Jonathan you are almost of age you'll be 18 in _four months_ so we have decided to throw a ball the month before your birthday so you can find a girl and we will hold another one the week of your birthday so you can announce your bride to the kingdom." His mother the _queen_ said

"Now son we will be inviting all the royals from our kingdom and surrounding kingdoms that are from the ages of 16-20 and their families." His father said "Now the first ball will be a masquerade so all the girls you talk to you can get to know the real person behind all the jewels." He said.

"Mother, Father I have a request to ask." The prince said.

_With Anna, and Marina in the mansion _

"So tell me again who the man you meet is." Marina said

"Well he's a tall guy at least 4 or 5 inches taller than me who's really pretty he has brown hair, and green eyes." Anna explained his appearance

"And his name?" Marina asked

"John." Anna smiled

"From the way you described him he doesn't sound like he looks like a John now how did you meet again?" She asked

"Well I was walking home humming that tune you know the one my mom sang us to sleep with." Anna said looking to Marina who nodded "Well I closed my eyes and we just bumped into each other he offered to walk me home and I said not until you pull your hood down." She explained

"Ah, oh Anna please help me brush my hair." Marina said she has now changed into a silk nightgown while Anna is in a cotton one. Marina's black hair has now grown to her waist she's also very slim and pretty with her pale skin like her own mother.

"Yes Marina." Anna said brushing it "Marina I love your hair it looks as black as the midnight sky and makes your pale skin glow." Anna complimented

"Anna I would rather have golden skin like you." Marina smiled once Anna finished Marina went to bed Anna left her and went to her own room in the attic

_Next day after training and Anna's chores _

Anna was serving tea to Count Henry, Countess Hana, and Marina before someone knocked. Anna set the tea pot down bowing to them and leaving the room to answer the door. On the other side of the door the royal messenger stood patiently until Anna answered it.

"A letter from the King and Queen." He said handing it to Anna.

"Thank you." She said closing the door returning to the Count, and his family. "The royal messenger said it was from the King and Queen." she said bowing while handing him the letter. He opened it and read it to himself before reading it to everyone else

"It says in three months there will be a ball for the prince to pick a bride from the young ladies who attend that are from the ages 16-20 _two weeks_ after that he is to announce her to the kingdom with another ball in their honor." He said

"That's great!" Marina sang

"Marina I don't expect you to get the prince but I expect you do dance nicely while were there Anna I'd like you to take some lessons with her as well." Hana said looking at the two girls

"But Mistress I will not be attending the ball with you." Anna said

"Anna your family to us plus I won't have any fun without you." Marina said

"Anna it says here that any girl within the age range royal or not she can attend." The count said

"I'll take lessons but as for me going well see." Anna replied "If you'll excuse me."

"You may leave." Countess Hana said

"Thank you." She said bowing before leaving the manor heading into the forest to talk with her animal friends she went to a small lake that was in an opening in the forest where some fairies and mermaids hand out they have revealed themselves to her because of her _pure heart_

_Somewhere else in an old castle _

"Where are you young princess I know your alive but where is the question my mistake was not killing you first." An old man said looking into a crystal ball that shows the whole kingdom of Aisha. "Where could they have hidden you huh?" he asked to no one "GUARDS!" He shouted when three men came in

"Yes majesty?" They asked

"Go to the Kingdom of Aisha and look through the town hall records." He said

"When should we go majesty?" They asked

"Near the young prince's birthday because I may find her before then especially if her fairy god mother shows up." He said with a wicked smile.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Hope you liked! See you next week with chapter four man this is getting good even I'm excited for the next chapter! Please R&amp;R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Cinderella story the next chapter 4! **

**Hey peeps hugs and kisses to my friends!**

_With Anna _

"Hello Marci." Anna said to a mermaid girl who has green hair that's super long

"Hello Anna." Marci replied "Long time no see." She said

"Yeah sorry lot's of chores, training and the princes birthday is coming up." She explained

"You're so lucky." Marci said "So are you going?" She asked

"Not likely I mean the Count and his family invited me but I'm saying no at the moment." Anna told her friend. When a pink light started floating around Anna and Marci.

"Kayla come out here." The two girls said to their fairy friend then a fairy that resembled Ella's fairy godmother appeared sitting on a rock near the pond.

"Marci, Anna how's it going in.?" Kayla asked

"I'm still doing the same as last time Kayla." Marci said

"I have to make Marina a dress for the prince's ball in a few months." Anna said

"Are you going?" She asked

"She said no but now it's our job mostly yours Kayla because I'm kind of stuck here anyways we're gonna make her go." Marci told Kayla

"I'm right here you know but knock yourselves out I'm not going." Anna told them

"Say that now but I have magic." Kayla said pulling out her wand.

"Alright I'm gonna head home now girls before it gets too late." Anna said

"Okay Anna bye." They said as Anna walked off into the distance

"She's going and she's going to fall in love with _him _if she hasn't already." Kayla said

"I asked the Sages about her and our thoughts were confirmed _she is the one_ and _he's out to get her_." Marci said

"I hope she's safe."

"I am to Kayla."

_Back at the Manor _

"Ow." Marina said "That hurts Anna" She said

"Well if you'd stop moving I wouldn't be poking you." Anna said pinning Marina's dress to adjust the size "I'm gonna have to take your measurements because this is way too tight on you." She said pulling out a small tape and writing numbers on a paper "Tomorrow I'll go to Jenny's tailor shop." Anna said looking at Marina then she looked at marina's hair, eyes, and figure.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm seeing what color would go best on you which is dark blue or green." Anna said

"Oh." She said

"Yeah now I'm going to check to see if your parents need anything while I'm there." She said walking out with her book and pen going to a wooden door and knocking when Hana opened it.

"Yes Anna." She asked

"Do you or Henry need me to make you a new outfit for the ball while I'm in town?" Anna asked

"No we're fine Anna." She said closing the door when Anna bowed leaving going up to her room while putting on her night clothes she looked at an old painting of her mother and father and the doll that her mother had given her when she was six (Ella's doll from the first story)

Her mother had told her story saying the doll was the thing that got her and Anna's father together saying it also held a special magic and when the time came Anna would unlock it.

Smiled and said "I miss you mom and dad." She put on her night clothes kissed both the doll and painting then went to bed the doll shining a bright pink color then stopping.

_Next day_

Anna got up early taking one of the horses and riding into town surprisingly John was in town, she got off the horse putting it into the town stables paying the worker.

"Hey John." Anna said walking over to him

"Hey Anna what are you doing today?" He asked

"I'm just picking up some fabric to make Marina's dress for the prince's ball in a few months."

"Oh so are you gonna go?" He asked

"Not likely why?" She asked

"No reason just asking." He said as they walked into a building with fabrics and dresses of all kinds when an older woman came out hugging Anna.

"Welcome back Anna you here to make another dress?" She asked

"Yes Madam it's Marina's." Anna said

"Oh when are you gonna make a dress for yourself?" She asked

"No time soon." Anna said

"Oh well what color?" Jenny asked

"Uh dark blue seems like a better choice it will complement her eyes." Anna said

"Well you know where to go then." She said Anna walking to the back when she looked to notice John "What about you young man."

"I'm John and just waiting for Anna." He said

"Can I speak to you in my office?" She asked

"Sure." He said as they walked to her office shutting the door

"Prince Jonathan may I ask what you're doing in our town and with Anna?" Jenny asked

"How do you know I'm the prince?" He asked

"I've made more than enough outfits in the royal castle to know what our crowned prince looked like now please do answer my questions." She said

"Well I was here getting some space from my parents." He said

"And what are you doing with Anna?" She asked

"I'm just her friend for now." He said blushing remembering their kiss.

"Prince Jonathan Anna is like family to this whole town since she was brought her and her parents were taken from her in a last raid of the town by the royal guard of Kiangsi." Jenny explained "So if you hurt her you won't like the outcome my prince." She told him

"I promise never to hurt Anna in anyway." He said when Anna found the fabric she wanted she went a knocked on Jenny's door

"Hi Anna done so soon?" Jenny asked

"Yes I need to start making her dress as soon as possible." She smiled

"Okay well bye Anna and John." She said as the two walked out

"Well sorry John I got to get going." She said getting the horse back from the stables and mounting it.

"It's fine bye Anna." He said waving as she rode off

**So will Anna go to the party what happened to the guard from the last chapter when will they make a new appearance tell you next week! Maybe we'll see but until then please R&amp;R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**My Cinderella story the next chapter 5**

**Hey sorry this is a little late everyone **

**Enjoy Hugs and kisses to everyone! **

_With the Count and his family before Anna returns _

"Oh father when will we tell her?" Marina asks her father

"Soon Marina I want her to live a normal life until her 18th birthday." The Count said

"But father she deserves to know she's a princess and she should know where she came from." Marina complained

"Marina dear put yourself in her shoes having to flee your home at three months old then having your parents_ killed_ when you were 10 finally finding out you're the true sole heir to a kingdom that fell to pieces and is under the control of an evil wizard you must defeat to free your kingdom." Hana said

"I guess I wouldn't like hearing that until after I have time to take a break." Marina said

"Yes so that's why we will tell her on her 18th birthday which is about two weeks after the prince's birthday." Henry said before Anna finally entered the manor and knocking on his studies door.

"I'm back and I'll start working on Marina's dress now." She said bowing then going to the attic where the needles and threads are she started making the design of the dress making sure she had all the measurements correct once she had all the designs put on the fabric and grabbed other colors of trim and fabric to go on the dress when she started sewing it. By the time she had all of that done it was very dark out so she decided she'd do some more tomorrow after training and chores.

_Time skip three months the ball is in a day _

Over the last three months Anna and John have become closer. Anna also did more training and now she keep beating count Henry every time. She also took dance lessons with Marina and keep up with her forest friends as well as make the dress which was very beautiful now she's just making some finally adjustments on Marina to make sure it all fit right.

"Okay Marina it looks perfect now." Anna said examining Marina all around "Is it tight at all?" She asked

"Nope I can breathe in this dress." Marina smiled "So have you considered the offer of going to the ball?" Marina asked her

"No I've heard that question so much it's not funny anymore but I'm still not going." Trying to now change the subject "So what can we do for your hair we can either put it up or curl it down which would you prefer?" Anna asked

"Up because my hair isn't naturally curly like yours." Marina told her

"Okay so up in a bun and maybe a midnight blue flower in it with your blue mask and a little make-up." Anna said

"That would be perfect." Marina smiled

"Okay well we can do that tomorrow then so are you excited for the ball tomorrow?" Anna asked

"Yes and I hope I see my true love." She said

"I hope you do to." Anna told her and the two girls smiled

"Well I better get out of this and to bed so we can be ready for tomorrow." Marina said

"Same here because I have lots of work to help you tomorrow then I'm going into town." Anna said walking back to her room. When she got their she stared up at the ceiling from her bed "Should I go?" She asked to no one she didn't realize that her fairy friend was watching her

"Oh trust me my _Princess Bella_ you'll going to that ball." Kayla said "Or I'm not your _fairy god mother_ anymore." She smiled "But I'll have to be careful or Hilios will find and kill you." She said "But I won't let that happen to you Bella." She said as Anna fell asleep not knowing what the small fairy had in store for her.

_Next day_

Anna woke up earlier than normal so she could get Marina dress do her hair make-up and make them something to eat before the ball. First she started on the meal so it would be ready when they woke up she decided to do a simple soup for them once she was done she poured some into three bowls and walked up the stairs to wake them all up. She knocked at Marina's door first and she told Anna to come in. Next Anna served Henry and Hana then went back to Marina.

"Okay Marina what should we do first?" Anna asked "After you take your bath." She said pulling out the large brown barrel with water in it for Marina. Marine stripped and got in and Anna helped her bathe after a few minutes Marina got out and put on a robe while Anna dried her hair.

"Um I guess we could start my hair since we don't need to leave for another seven hours." Marina said while Anna started brushing her hair into a high pony tail

"Is this high enough?" She asked Marina nodded then Anna twisted the hair a little while putting it in a bun and pinning it. Then Anna grabbed some make-up just highlighting Marina's cheeks with a light pink color. Then Anna got a corset putting it on Marina when she took off the robe while she finished the last of her make-up Anna laced up the corset. When that was all done Anna grabbed the dress helping Marina put it on making sure all the layers were down and to hanging up. "Do you like this Marina?" Anna asked when she finished up fixing the dress.

"Yes Anna its fine."

"Marina time to go!" Hana shouted the two girls came down "So you're not going Anna." She said

"No I'm not sorry." Anna said

"Okay Anna but are you sure?" Henry asked

"Yes I am." Anna replied

"I'll tell you about all the fun things." Marina said

"Thanks." Anna smiled

**Hope you liked **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Cinderella story the next chapter 6**

**A/N: Okay before I let any of you get confused I changed the wizards name to Hilios it's much better agreed? **

**Anyways hugs and kisses my dear reviewers! **

**Enjoy!**

**Normal POV **

Anna was just about to walk into town when Kayla stopped her.

"Hi Kayla is something wrong?"Anna asked

"Yeah you are." Kayla said

"Huh?" Anna asked

"You're clothes their not right for the ball." Kayla said to her

"I'm not going though." Anna said

"Yes you are because I know you really want to." Kayla said

"Fine you got me but what can you do about it?" Anna asked

"Plenty once I change back into my true form." Kayla said when she became about the same height as Anna "Now for your dress I think a nice purple color will do nicely." Kayla pointed her wand at Anna and her plain maid outfit became an elegant purple floor length gown. "Your hair and make-up is next." She pointed her wand at Anna's head and her hair became un done and put into a curly high ponytail, with very light make-up done "Now a mask and a few other accessories." Kayla gave her a purple mask, a tiara with an amethyst stone in the center with matching earrings, and necklace. "Lastly your shoes." It took Kayla a moment to think and she gave Anna glass shoes like her mother wore.

"It's so pretty." Anna said when she saw her outfit

"Now for transportation." Just like Brianna had done for Ella she changed a pumpkin to a carriage and a few animals she could find into the horses and attendants.

"Thank you Kayla." Anna said hugging her fairy friend.

"Now Anna before you go this magic only lasts until midnight by then you have to leave got it?" Kayla said Anna nodded going into her carriage and off to the ball. "I just hope Hilios didn't pick up on my magic." Kayla said before disappearing.

**With Hilios**

"My young naive fairy you just lead me to the princess." Hilios smirked "Guards!" He shouted

"Yes master Hilios?" They asked

"Tomorrow you will go to the kingdom of Aisha." He said evilly "While there look for any girls with dark curly brown hair and sky blue eyes." He told his guards who nodded saluting him leaving to tell the troupes.

**Back in the kingdom of Aisha **

Anna finally arrived at the castle when she stepped out all eyes were on her even in the ball room after a minute all but four pairs of eyes left her.

"So she came huh?" Hana said

"She really looks like a princess." Marina said

"I hope she's ready to be one tomorrow." Henry said.

The last pair of eyes that never left her belonged to Prince Jonathan while he was dancing with another girl his eyes never left the mysterious girl who had just arrived. Once the song ended he bowed to his partner and went to go find out who this mysterious girl is. Once he reached her he bowed while she curtseyed.

"Milady would you like to dance with me?" Jonathan asked her.

"Yes My lord." She said following him out to the dance floor when another song began while they were dancing Marina was asked to dance with Mathew.

"So what's your name?" He asked

"But that's the fun in the mystery of a masked ball." Anna said

"True but I feel as if I know you from somewhere." He smiled "Maybe anther ball." He said

"Afraid not this is my first ball." She said.

"Then maybe in town." He said

"You might have." She said like he said she felt as if she knew him to but she couldn't quite place her tongue on it.

"Well if I can't know you name can you at least tell me about yourself." He asked

"Well I was born in Kiangsi but moved here with my parents shortly after birth." She said "I'm also an only child, as well as no longer have my parents." She said the last part sadly

"I'm sorry about that." He said

"It's fine it happened a long time ago." She said "So what about you?" She asked him

"Well I was born here in Aisha I'm also an only child but to very strict parents." He said as the song ended Anna looked to the clock and saw its only 10:45 so she still had about an hour left. For the next hour and fifteen minutes the two talked and dance not knowing how long they've been there. That's when Anna heard the bell chime 12.

"Oh no." She said

"What is it?" He asked

"I have to go I'm sorry my lord this has been a fun evening." She said before rushing off. Before he could follow her a bunch of noble girls stopped him. Anna made it out of the palace before everything returned to normal. So when she no long had a carriage she took one of her horses back home instead. Just like her mother she one of her glass slippers behind.

Once the prince had gotten though the crowd of noble ladies he went to the front to find no trace of her anywhere except for a glass slipper.

"My dear princess I will find you." He said before returning to the ball room with the slipper.

**The next day**

The Count and his family had returned at about two in the morning and are now awake in the Counts study talking.

"Father are we going to tell her now?" Marina asked

"Yes Marina we're going to tell her." Henry said

"Anna darling can you come here for a minute?" Countess Hana called.

"Yes Countess Hana?" Anna asked

"We need to tell you something Anna." Henry said

"What is it?" Anna asked

"Well you know how your father asked me to train you in sword fighting?" He asked she nodded "Well do you know the reason why?" He asked

"My dad wanted me to be able to protect myself." She replied

"That but he wanted you to be prepared for your 18th birthday." He said

"Why what's gonna happen?" She asked.

"Anna darling the turn is you're the lost Princess of Kiangsi." Hana said "You're really Princess Bella." That's when everything her parents and the Counts family did for her made total sense.

"What." Anna said softly falling to her knees…

**Hope you liked see you next weekend man this is so getting good!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Cinderella Story the next chapter 7**

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated until today but I lost inspiration for my other stories but I'm still writing them and I also lost my word 2007 T_T it was better than the word starter 2010 I'm using because it didn't have ad's oh I just got my report card 3.5 GPA! In other news this story is sadly about to come to an end unless I decided to be evil and end this just before the fight and make a third one but it all depends. Beside that I didn't get to tell my crush I like him because he wasn't there the last day of school oh well there is always next year! **

**Hugs and kisses my reviewers!**

**Normal POV **

"Bella are you okay?" Marina asked bending down to her.

"Why why would you keep this a secret from me?" She asked crying softly.

"It was to keep you safe Bella." Hana said "Your mother was my step sister until she married the future king of Kiangsi." She said

"But why?" She asked

"Hilios he took over your kingdom when you were three months old killing your grandparents also when you were three months old and taking your parents from you when you were 10." Henry explained "He wants you dead because you have the purest of hearts besides your mothers and you can destroy him so you're a threat to him. That why we keep your real identity a secret."

"Who else knows?" She asked

"Some people in the town." Marina said

"Bella today you have to be strong for yourself and destroy Hilios." Henry said

"But how?" She asked

"With the sword skills I showed you." Henry said "Now go into town and buy some armor for I fear his men are coming soon." He said giving her some money.

While she walked into town she didn't notice all the Aisha guards and she was lucky she hide her hair in a bandana so no one could see it. She walked to her friends clothing shop because she also sold armor for women.

"Hey Anna." Jenny said

"Hi Jenny." Anna said

"What's wrong Anna?" She asked

"Nothing I'm here to buy some armor." Anna said

"He finally told you?" Jenny asked as more of a statement

"You knew how could you guys keep this from me?" She asked

"I'm sorry Anna anyone in the town who knew was sworn to secrecy." Jenny said "Anyways I've had this armor saved just for you." She said going to the back bringing out some leather armor, a sword, and a knee length blue dress.

"Thanks Jenny." Anna said paying her

"Oh Anna be careful, come back alive, and most of all watch out he sent his guards here today." Jenny said.

"Thanks Jenny." Anna smiled

_In the Aisha castle _

Prince Jonathan was looking at the glass slipper Anna left behind the night before. "I will find her." He said

"I told you he was going crazy." Mathew said to the king.

"He sure is obsessed with that girl who wore that glass slipper." The queen said the king decided instead of just letting his son sit around he would do something about it.

"Son." The King said getting his son's attention

"Yes father?" He asked the king cleared his throat

"If I let you find and marry thing girl will you stop just sitting around." The king said

Jonathan sat up "Will you really?" He asked the king nodded "Thanks father I'll start looking now." He said running out with the slipper

"Just find her before the ball!" His father shouted

"Excuse me your highnesses." Mathew said bowing following Jonathan

It's been two weeks since Jonathan started his search he's still had no luck finding her, while Bella has been practicing fighting in her armor which she's found is easier to move in, and Hilios has yet to find Bella.

"I think you're ready." Count Henry said coming out to see Bella training.

"Thanks." She said

"So are you ready?" He asked

"I think so." Bella said looking at the sword in her hand Count Henry had later told her that it was her father's sword she put it in the holder on her hip.

"Well then you should get going it's a half a day's journey there." The count said Bella hugged him as Marina and Hana came out.

"Thank you for everything all of you." She said hugging Marina and Hana as well "Now it's time for me to take back my kingdom." She said.

"Good luck." Marina said

"You can barrow on of our horses." Hana said

"Thank you." Bella said getting her horse and mounting it.

"Just remember we love you." Hana told her before she started riding off.

Just after she finally took off at full speed down the road Prince Jonathan and Mathew had showed up at the counts house

"Isn't this where that Anna girl you met works?" Mathew asked

"Yeah it is." Jonathan

"Have fun." Mathew said when the count and his family walked out to the front

"Hello Count Henry." Jonathan said

"Hello Prince Jonathan." Count Henry said

"Do you have any young ladies in this house who attended the ball?" Jonathan asked getting off his horse.

"Yes I do my daughter Marina and my niece." He said as Jonathan pulled out the glass slipper.

"Well did either of them wear this slipper?" He asked

"That the slipper that belonged to my step sister." Hana said sadly

"Well is the owner of this slipper live here?" He asked

"Afraid not your highness the original owner my aunt is _dead_ and her daughter just left." Marina said when she looked at Jonathan a little closer she remember the man Bella had described to her.

"What is her name and where does she live?" He asked

"You might know her as Anna-" Before she could finish Mathew interrupted

"You mean that servant girl?" Mathew asked

"She's not a servant." Marina said "If you would have let me finish I was going to say you might know her as Anna but she's really Princess Bella."

"Isn't that the princess of Kiangsi?" Jonathan asked

"Yes highness and you a little late she left for her kingdom." Hana said

"But isn't Kiangsi under the control of an evil wizard?" Mathew asked

"That exactly why she left." Henry said "Have you ever heard the legend of the pure hearted child." Both men nodded "We'll she the that one and is the only one who can safe her kingdom."

"Thank you for this information." Jonathan said mounting his horse with Mathew and they went down the road a little

"So what are you going to do?" Mathew asked

"Go after her." Jonathan said "Mathew go back to the castle tell my parents I found her and well try to be back for the ball." Mathew nodded and they both rode of in different directions.

**So will Jonathan get to Bella first and help her or will she already have met with Hilios and destroyed him or will he destroy her? Well find out next time maybe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Cinderella Story the next chapter 8**

**Hey people yeah I know yell at me I'm sorry I've been busy anyways thanks to my brilliant mind and the fact I have 3 different computers I found out that I have a word 2007 on my very old Toshiba laptop so until I find out how to transfer it to my Acer which trust me I will do I'm going to do it the hard way typing it on my Toshiba then putting it on my flash drive and transferring it to my Acer then posting it but since I have sweet sixteen practices it may be even harder and I'm going to get my braces off in a few weeks they would be off before school starts but my dentist is going on vacation so it will have to wait a few days after then I get them off so six weeks! **

**Hugs and kisses guys! **

**Normal POV**

Bella was riding full speed towards the ominous mountains that Hilios had created years ago she slowed just a few miles from them and let her horse walk just as she was still approaching them Jonathan was not far behind as soon as he saw her he speed up and caught up to her as soon as she started entering the path that was just big enough to fit a carriage or two people on horses in this case.

"Anna slow down." Jonathan called out

"John what do you want?" Bella asked when he rode up next to her

"Well…" Jonathan said

"John I don't have time and I'm guessing since you found me you talked to my aunt, uncle and cousin." Bella sighed "And you know I'm Princess Bella of Kiangsi."

"Yeah and there's something I need to tell you." He said

"What?" She asked him

"Well…" He started again

"John please just spit it out." She said

"Fine I'm Prince Jonathan and I love you Bella." He said blushing and she blushed as well.

"John- I mean Jonathan I love you to but I have to save my kingdom." She said

"Then let me come with you and protect you." Jonathan said

"Jonathan please understand it's my kingdom I have to do it on my own."

"Please I don't want to lose you to Hilios so let me come with you." He said

"Fine but this is my battle so stay out of my way and try not to die." She said

"You too." He said just as they reached the outskirts of Kiangsi. "Looks like we're here." Jonathan said

"Yeah." Bella said sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder

"Nothing just some bad memories." She said "Come on lets go." She said riding through the town the villagers of Kiangsi came out of their homes to see the two teens and took notice of how the girl looked just like her _late_mother the Queen.

"The time has come she's come home to set us free I never thought I'd live long enough to see our lost princess return home." An elderly woman said.

**In the Kiangsi castle**

"So the final show down is about to begin." Hilios said looking into his crystal ball that showed the image of Bella and Jonathan. "And she brought a friend how sweet." He smirked preparing for the upcoming battle.

"Hilios the Princess has entered the town should we stop her?" One of the guards asked

"No let them pass though peacefully and tell the prisoners that their precious princess has arrived." Hilios smiled evilly.

"Yes sir." The guard bowed doing as instructed

**Later outside the castle**

"I guess it's time now." Bella said "For the final battle that decides my people's fate." She said as both of them got off their horses entering the castle. To their surprise not being bothered by the guards.

"Do you know where Hilios is?" Jonathan asked

"In my dreams he was always waiting for me in the throne room." Bella said to Jonathan "Which is down this hall." Anna pointed down a hall

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes." She said as they walked to two big doors Anna opened them to see three people Hilios who was standing near a window and two people who she didn't recognize tied up against the farthest wall but she could tell one was a woman while the other was a man.

"So Princess you finally arrived?" Hilios said sadistically "So are my two special guest ready to watch their young princess die." He smirked at the two people

"Don't you dare touch her!" The man yelled while the woman cried silent tears for seeing her princess again. Bella gripped the sword at her waist slowly pulling it out.

"Jonathan until those people while I deal with Hilios."

"No way in hell are you fighting him alone." Jonathan said

Bella turned to give him a serious look "I will not tell you again this is my kingdom my fight." She said

"Fine but at the first sign of trouble I'm helping you." He said while Hilios tried charging at Bella who blocked him just in time

"Trying to cheat by sneak attacking." Bella said as Jonathan went to the two people un tying them like Bella said

"No young princess just trying to finish the fight." He smirked while their swords clashed again "I see you were trained well." He said

"No I'm just not letting my people stay in your hands." She said just as Jonathan had finished un tying the woman

"Thank you young man." She said watching the fight while it looked like Hilios was gaining the upper hand Bella cut his side as Jonathan had freed the man and they all started watching the fight all ready to help Bella at any given moment this had gone on for an hour both Hilios and Bella had their fair share of cuts. Jonathan then released something he then looked at Bella and the two people he un tied.

**That's it for now and just so you know I wrote the intro at the beginning of last month now I'm in my second week of school and my braces come of next appointment **

**Oh and this year I switched water polo to cross country and track and field which the practices are more reasonable because we start at 2:45 and end at either 3:30 or 4:00 then I'm also an officer in my French club so ton of paper work I have to fill out and lots of photo's to take and some of you who remember the very early update of KNK about my dog yeah my history teacher made me cry! **

**Lastly this is for the story one or two more chapters left then it's done for good unless I get a new/good idea to make it a trilogy which I might because I had two different idea's for the sequel but I'll use the other idea for a ****POSSIBLE ****third story okay and so many of you will smack yourselves next chapter if you don't know the secret yet and lastly for this if I do make a third one anyone who guessed what the secret was before I post chapter 9 can have an OC in it if I don't make a third one I'll put your guys OC's in a different story and I'll take any guesses you have only the correct ones can get an OC though so come up with guesses and I'll make chapter 9 in about a month or so before my birthday at least okay **

**R &amp;R**


	9. Authors Note

Hello, my faithful readers, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I have stopped writing these stories on fan fiction, some stories I am continuing however on another site known as Quotev.

_The stories I will continue are as follows:_

**Fallen Angel**

**My Cinderella story (Sequel included)**

**Kokoro no Ken (This will be posted Jan 5th, 2015)**

_And I am thinking of continuing my other stories if I get positive feed back._

_I also have started a few new stories_

**Double life (Being published Jan 5th 2015)**

**Attack on titan (My oc's)**

**My lovely maid (LevixReader) [If you have never read a reader insert I suggest you try it they are awesome]**

**Into the Anime world (AOT) Reader insert**

**And the Eternal heart princess**

_For the people I beta do not fret I will continue to beta you_

_For the people who's stories I read I will continue to read those_

If you want to know why I switched over it's because Quotev allows you to connect with the Authors more the Fan Fiction ever will, For beta's on there you just add them as an Author to you story and they can fix everything as soon as you finish. and you can post links and pictures and a bunch of other things that make writing more fun!

So I am sorry this happened and I left a link to my account in my profile and please do give Quotev a try if you don't want to please PM me giving me the story that you would like me to continue and I will try my best to update it when ever possible

Thank you for reading this

~Yuko Oshima (Annabella S. Smith)


End file.
